


Tainted Fulcrum

by DigitalSpectre



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Gen, New Avatar, Other, badly attempted cyberpunk, evil avatar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalSpectre/pseuds/DigitalSpectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, I’ve been thinking about something for a while:<br/>Who says that the Avatar has to be good?<br/>I mean it’s pretty universally accepted. The Avatar has to save the world and protect the world and keep the peace, right?<br/>But above everything else, it’s been stressed that the Avatar is human.<br/>That the Avatar experiences humanized emotions and weaknesses. What if one of those weaknesses just happens to be lust and power? What if the Avatar uses his/her power to purposely take over the nations.<br/>What if the Avatar becomes the enemy?" -Tumblr User marauders4evr</p>
<p>Gan was a poor man just trying to save enough to get a taste of the System that linked those who could afford it together. He didn't expect to attract the attention of the Earth Avatar Zhi. He didn't expect to be drawn into her life of luxury. He didn't expect to be drawn into the middle of bloodshed either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And the Line has been Cast

**Author's Note:**

> "You know, I’ve been thinking about something for a while:  
> Who says that the Avatar has to be good?  
> I mean it’s pretty universally accepted. The Avatar has to save the world and protect the world and keep the peace, right?  
> But above everything else, it’s been stressed that the Avatar is human.  
> That the Avatar experiences humanized emotions and weaknesses. What if one of those weaknesses just happens to be lust and power? What if the Avatar uses his/her power to purposely take over the nations.  
> What if the Avatar becomes the enemy?" -Tumblr User marauders4evr
> 
> Inspired by this tumblr post: http://marauders4evr.tumblr.com/post/50371593676/you-know-ive-been-thinking-about-something-for-a

_Please sit still for the installation process..._

_System is loading…_

_System Online. Welcome to the Virtual Bending Network._

_Please proceed to your account page to personalize your experience._

_Loading Modifications Page._

_Access Denied. Member must upgrade to Premium to Access Modifications Page._

_Access Denied. Member must upgrade to Premium to Access Modifications Page._

"This is BULLSHIT." 

"Sir, could you please calm down. We stated clearly that to access the electro-organic modifications offered by our company you would first have to pay for the upgrade subscription." 

He narrowed his mousey eyes, smacking his hands flat down on the pristine white counter, leaning forward, nearly pressing his face into the unflinching face of the sterile garbed attendant. "You said that I would have to pay for the modifications, not for a fucking service." He growled, cigarette smoke stagnant in his throat squeezing his voice into a husky chokehold. 

"Unfortunately sir, the case remains that you must pay for the subscription first. It has a host of other features you might enjoy, shall I ring you up for a month's trial?" The attendant chirped, sliding fingers against the counter, a pop up appearing, fuzzily, in front of his eyes, "Upgrade to Premium Today and Become the Future!" stood apart in its clarity, stark black and bold.

"I… N-no, I'll, I'll come back if I change my mind. I can do that right? I can come back?" "Anytime Mr…?" ""Gan. Just, Thanks, I guess." "Have a nice day Sir."

He turned, trudging out of the store, weaving haphazardly through the other customers crowding the store. It had been enough of an experience, saving up and scrounging every little scrap of currency he could get his hands on. The system alone was months of working two jobs, wearing his clothes to rags in a broken down apartment, the only plus of which was that the single lightbulb in the middle of the living room being the only item on his thankfully light electrical bill. 

Even without access to the modifications, the world with the system on was, amazing. Advertisements hovered in mid air, enticing shoppers to enter the stores, salons promising to give you the perfect look to match the clothing from their neighbors, restaurants proudly declaring their specialties as a tasty way to complete your shopping experience. Reviews floated next to them, arguments sprouting up between people still sitting in the restaurant about the service. Gan laughed softly, watching one guy burst from his chair, searching the patio for the user who dared to argue with him about how long the biscuit baskets were taking.

People walking past him, who had previously seemed half asleep and staring into space, suddenly made sense, as videos were displayed in front of them as they walked, the internet surrounding them with every step. A grin hesitantly broke his chapped lips. "S-Search, uh, shit what the fuck should I search. Search Cats, let's see some goddamned cats." Gan's eyes widened with delight as a search page appeared before him, a twitch of his eyes scrolling down the page. The System, a series of 'painless' implants that turned the world around you into your personal electronic wonderland, was Sato Corporations best selling products, next to the popular Sato Hovermobile. Not that there was any chance he'd get one of those. No, it was into the subway for him, artificial earthbending tugging the cars along the tunnel walls. He could daydream though, about flying through the air like the airbenders. No though, there wasn't anyway he could make it, not with the jobs he had.

The subway ride was uneventful, silence stopped only by the loud grating of car against tunnel. Gan thanked his lucky stars he finally had a way to entertain himself, still scrolling through the pages and pages of cats. Cat videos, cat pictures, cat stories, the internet was full of cats and he was going to devour ever single pixel that he could get his sandpapery hands on. It was like finally getting a taste of real food after knowing nothing but sandpaper and mud all of your life, sweet and satisfying and he knew he'd regret his binging later but he couldn't resist shoveling it down his gullet. There was just so much, cute cats, angry cats, a cat that danced when it was in trouble and fell off the counter into a bucket of laundry prompting enough laughter to relieve Gan of his perch on the edge of the subway bench, earning him more than a few looks of contempt. He tried to keep his amusement sewed up inside after that, he would have to remind himself to keep reactions to a low roar. 

As happy as he was, the grating orchestra of screeches and clunks that signaled the car's arrival to his stop chipping into his good mood bubble and slapped him in the face. Life would be a little better if he only had to work one job, but life was expensive and he had to keep himself fed, housed, and stocked with whatever fragment of technology he could smudge his fingerprints on. Sometimes he had a spare moment, where he could day dream about an easy life, with everything just laid out for him. Lives like the Elite had, with all of their wealth, swimming in pools of pixels in the neural chatrooms. He salivated at the thought of that luxury, wiping at the corner of his mouth as he trudged up the stairs as quickly as he could be bothered too. 

At least he didn't work in the worst neighborhoods. The mobile wash was in a moderately classy neighborhood, catering to the middle class who were still stuck on the ground. He was one of the washers, so at least he wasn't hot. The restaurant though, was his favorite place of employment. It always smelled of tea and meat, a pair you didn't think would work so stunningly together. It was swanky, but visibly not the sort of place an Elite would go. Someone who had enough money to get by would go there once a month, or on special occasions. He felt like, someone, when he was there, even if the illusion was shattered by someone berating him for being too slow delivering their water, or the meager pile of coins left as a 'tip'. He threw on his best painted smile, smoothing out his hair before pushing into the employee entrance, greeting his coworkers with the brightest most sunshiney hello you ever did hear. The looks they gave him were enough to pay him for his trouble, muddled blurs of annoyed and amused. They were all too tired to really react. He let his smile fall, saving it for when he had to charm a lady out of a few extra coins for his next big purchase. Maybe he'd go more practical and fetch himself a nice blanket. Or he'd get himself a pay by the month subscription. Life choices were hard.

"Hey man, did you finally get it?" A coworker plopped herself down next to him, adjusting her work approved tights, the same color and style that existed when they were first invented by a man who wanted to see leg but not too much leg. Together with her pressed white shirt and navy skirt, Lihua was the ideal serving lady, perfect for the giggles and coy smiles that made up her work. Her face didn't seem capable of those sorts of smiles when she wasn't working, sunken and gray, the only color being a dusty mask of creams and face paints, with enough skill t make her look presentable but visibly the stuff off the bottom shelf. He gave her a half hearted twist of a grin, nodding as he switched out his street torn sneakers for the shiny cheap work shoes that twisted his toes and made his back ache. "Yeah. It's, fucking amazing. I, I sort of just looked at dumb cat shit on my way over but, I mean, I can't wait to really, use it. Turns out I can't do any mods though, they make you pay for a subscription, and then you have to pay for the mods." 

"So it's really just renting the shit." "For the low, low price of your soul and dignity. Not that I have either of those left after working here." Gan muttered. Lihua chuckled and lightly patted his arm, getting up and heading through the tiny hallway that separated the dirty little staff from the clients. He pulled on his faux satin nightmare of a vest, gave himself a final check in the mirror as he scrubbed the life off his hands, and joined her and the others out amongst the decent folk. The manager gave them a look as though he suspected each and everyone of the highest treachery. Gan just smiled back, earning him a disdainful sneer, his daily one in fact. He liked to think of it as a core part of his day. It simply wouldn't be complete without his boss confirming that he viewed Gan as the caked on dirt mucked across a pigcow's behind. It just brought the sun out of the sky to scorch everything it touched. Magical.

Work began as the sun dipped from the sky, the fire colored horizon bringing in the evening's dinner rush. Customers soon filled the tables to capacity, pouring out over their tiny outdoor area, swamping the bar. He and the others rushed to provide service, his legs on fire from the restrained fast walk he needed to get to the kitchen window, cracking his wrist from the weight of platters piled with decadence he couldn't even dream of tasting. His every dream of food ended with it burnt or covered in dust. His smile pinched and froze the muscles in his face until he couldn't let it drop for fear it would rip his face apart. Work was strenuous, but simple. Take their order, take it to the kitchen, bring it back. It was the same mundane task that he repeated every day of his life, from the drop of the sun to its return to the sky. He was tempted to flick on the system, while videos, or at least listen to some music while he worked, but he feared that he would get himself into hot water if he allowed himself even the tiniest bit of distraction from this colorless routine. Gan lost himself in the repetition, his thoughts vanishing into ether, the only sensation the weight of porcelain on his arms. He didn't even notice that the front doors blew open, wind carrying away any sounds the restaurant called its own. That's the only thing that perked his attention, the lack of noise as he took empty plates to be washed. It was like the quiet in the forest before something happened, when something so predatory stepped through the trees that the animals didn't dare to make a sound. Gan slowly returned to himself, his eyes questioning Lihua, who just stared past him, tea cups threatening to slide off her tray. He followed her line of sight, locking in on the group that assembled in front of the hostess' stand, not really hearing as one of them began to speak about a table.

He was looking at the same person everyone else was looking at. Tall, and terribly beautiful, she was all olive and angles and eyes that hurt to look at so much were they like acid, stinging and bright. She exuded power that hit you and would threaten to push you to your knees were your joints frozen from the icey calm she waded in. Deceptively lean, with no doubt that she was more than capable of cracking your skull open with a well aimed fist, her peaceful face trying unsuccessfully to keep the hunter from her eyes. He knew this woman. They all did. It was _her_ , in their restaurant. Avatar Zhi. It had been difficult to find Avatar Korra's successor, the Earth Kingdom was vast, and it was nigh impossible to hover over every child born like the Lotus had before. But she had appeared, waiting until she was grown and strong an trained before the world knew her name. She wasted no time taking her place in Republic City, a high power city official, trusted and known, protector of the balance of all peoples. She hadn't done anything noteworthy, but there was no need for her, yet. Avatar Korra had long since put to rest the strife between benders and non-benders, assuring that non-benders would have the chance to rise. And they did, many major businesses were owned by non-benders. All Avatar Zhi could really do was manage over what her predecessor had left behind His eyes never left her, even as the restaurant burst back to life, people moving in blurs around him, assuring the perfect table for the Avatar and her guests. He wasn't even aware she was in his section until he was at the table side, pad in hand and pencil poised at the ready. How he got there was a mystery to him, just a blink and there she was, closer than he ever thought he'd get to not just one of the Elite, but The Elite. 

"What do you suggest?" 

Her voice was velvet and cream, too thick to take in by choice, it forced itself into his ears and coated his thoughts until he couldn't think anymore. Not that he was doing a good job of it before she spoke. He stuttered a few squeaks, trying to find words, any words, to answer her before he lost this opportunity. He made the mistake of looking into her eyes, too green to be natural; he wondered if she gained the color from a spirit, or had a mod done. It could be a mod. He doubted that the Sato Corporation would charge The Avatar a subscription fee. Her bow lips curved back, her teeth sharp enough to pierce any target she curved her tongue at. Gan shivered, and he could've sworn he saw her eyes laughing. " Do you have any suggestions?" Her voice was lower, pointed directly at him, and he would've done anything she said if she gave him a command. "I haven't really tasted anything Ma'a-majest-a...Avatar." He was choking. He could've swung himself a big tip if he had managed to turn on the charm; he was already in a mental shouting match with himself. Her smile could've carved a diamond into submission. "Zhi will do." He just nodded, numbly taking their orders, distant in a way separate from his usual departure. Something tickled the back of his mind, something he couldn't place. It was an anxiety, but he wasn't sure, how, or why, or what. He just-

It took the help of two other servers to carry all of the food to their table. There was an extra chair when he returned, empty and obvious. Gan tried to keep his eyes averted, not wanting another situation where his mobility was stolen away by unearthly glances. A firm hand placed itself on his arm as he maneuvered a platter onto the table, and his choice in the matter was removed as eyes met again. The Avatar gave him another smile, patting the empty chair with her free hand. "Servers ought to know their menu, why don't you join us?" She murmured. Gan just nodded. He was well aware he couldn't say no, and didn't even want to think about what could happen to him if he dared to try. Not that anything would happen here, but somehow the idea of waiting for it made it all the worse. He took his seat next to her, and tried his best to be charming and polite. But next to Zhi, he found it more than a little difficult to keep up his façade, like trying to hold up a door against a surging wave. She broke him down to a whimpering mush… and perhaps that wasn't, so bad. She was kind, he guessed. Asked him questions about himself, asked him if he liked what he was eating, ordered more if he said yes. He had never been more taken care of and more unsettled in his entire life… but the nervousness melted away, into a kind of comfort. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been taken care of. Maybe he was being a kid, seeing the avatar as some imposing, towering figure. She was a person, just like any other person. He sort of thought she was, pleasant.

As the meal closed, a sort of sadness fell over him. He wouldn't get to taste that again. Maybe it was worse this way, not just daydreaming, but actually remembering, remembering and knowing welp, that was the last time that'll happen. He fondly savored the desert as a last farewell, shaken from his pity party by a tap on his shoulder. "I asked, What's your name?" A sharp cutting question, one that widened his eyes and made him attempt to smile as nervously and passively as he could. "Uh, Gan." Zhi pulled a small rectangular object from her pocket, waving it in front of Gan's face. Somewhere he could hear a click, and a tiny beep. "Call me." Not a suggestion, the Avatar got up from the table, walking away with her group clustered around her. Gan could only stay in his chair, hesitantly bringing up his System page. A single notification listed a new contact. He slowly smiled. Maybe things were finally looking up.


	2. Take the Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gan tries to work his second job without being starstruck. But fate has brought the Avatar to him again, and she won't let the chance pass her by.

Work returned to it's normal grueling bore the next week after that. Only the few moments before they started, when everyone was putting on their clothes, changed. All they spoke of was the Avatar, how great she was, how pretty she was, how lucky Gan was to get to sit and talk with her. He had to agree, she was pretty great. He kept thinking about calling her, but, he could never think of anything good enough to say. And you can't just call the Avatar without having something to talk about. He didn't want to annoy her when he was just getting to meet her. Still, he did daydream, about being a member of "Team Avatar". She probably called it something different, just because she was different. He just couldn't put his finger on how. Maybe it was how sweet she was? From the stories, Avatar Korra was kind, but sweet wasn't something he would put to her. Maybe it was just because she was an Earth Avatar, and it ha been so long since one had been around? Yeah, that was it.

Although as much as he tried to convince himself of it, the more it hovered around him. What was different. He couldn't see it. Every time, he just ended up connecting traits to past avatars. She was like this, but so was so and so. She was like that, but so was so and so. She was this and that and that too, but so was every past avatar and their predecessors. It confused him and frustrated him and made him dizzy. Dizzy enough that he nearly dropped the dishes he was carrying several times, although he didn't make the mistake of spilling it on a customer. He would be fired immediately, regardless of his reasons. And here he thought the internet would distract him on the job. Turns all it takes is a rich famous woman to put him off his game. 

It was easier at the car wash. You didn't have to carefully plan out routes of travel or perform feats of balancing prowess. You just had to move the scrubber in a circular pattern. It was specially designed not to scratch, so he didn't even have to worry about that. He just had to keep scrubbing until the car was covered in soap and then he moved onto the next car while a coworker rinsed the car off. His spaced out calm was shattered when he found himself soaking wet and surrounded by hysterical laughter. He turned to glare at the rinse guy, who threw up his hands and frantically shook his head. A tap on his shoulders brought him, angry and wet, face to face with the still laughing Zhi. She took one glance at his expression and fell louder into her laughs, eyes clamped tight and laugh lines lighting patterns across her face. His anger turned to shock, and then embarrassment, that he glared like that at the Avatar, who really didn't seem to mind. He chuckled quietly, her hyena wheezes infecting his lungs. "Waterbenders." He muttered, steadying his feet as she leaned on him for support, her legs shakey from her own joke. 

"Your face!" She gasped. Gan smiled slightly, not wanting to get her bad. Deep breaths and then she was calm again, peeling the water away from him, returning it to the ground around the mobile. He went completely quite, holding his breath as he admired her bending. There were a few benders here and there, but they weren't very god at it, able to use it for menial tasks and little more. A lack of training left them dull knives. But Zhi, her bending was smooth, her body rippling like the water she moved. He didn't realize how intently he was staring at her until she moved her hands to her hips, striking away his clouded mind. "I uh… haven't seen waterbending that smooth before. It's mostly, kind of choppy." He said, proud of his apparent ability to form coherent sentences. Coherent sounds piled together that kept her smiling at him. He sort of liked that. "That's probably because bending teachers are expensive. Self teaching makes it harder to keep the stances. I'm not saying it's not possible though. A lot of the great benders of history were self taught. "

"Were you?" Gan quietly switched on his System camera. He knew he'd never forget their conversation, but he wanted to be able to watch it in higher clarity than his memory would allow. He wondered vaguely if he should've asked for permission first, but as long as he wasn't posting it, he was sure it wouldn't bring him any real trouble. "Me? No, Spirits no. My parents sent me to Beifong Academy. And that. Was just. So much fun. I tried to ignore the other elements it was so fun. But then someone caught me water bending and then woosh, it was off to, more fun. Don't misunderstand, I enjoy bending. Learning it though. Was, grueling." Zhi muttered, resting her arms across her chest. Gan nervously shifted, not quite sure what to say. "Um… I, that must've been hard. Too bad you couldn't have just downloaded the skills in mods." 

"Nah, mods don't work on actual benders. The technology uses electricity in the body, and that only sort of helps firebenders bend lightning, but even then all it does is, give a little kick start. It's better without it. Eh, plus to meet a trained bender's skill you need two upgrade packs, and that's only the average bender, not anyone really top class. I'm happy with the results of my training. I get to reap all the rewards now." Gan just listed quietly, trying to keep from frowning. Upgrade packs weren't even mentioned in the brochure for the System. How much extra fees were stacked on top of it? Zhi tapped his shoulder again, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Are you going to be alright?" Gan just nodded, trying to shoot a smile back at her, the weight of his wants and dreams pushing his shoulders down into a weakened slouch. 

"When do you get off?" 

"I… what?" Gan took a step back, staring at her with large, confused eyes. It was suddenly starting to catch up to him that this was the Avatar. The Elite of the Elite. And here he was, at the bottom of the barrel, talking to her as though its completely normal. He felt, out of place, on a pedestal in a spotlight that could only ever seek to shove him back further down into a hole, mocking him from the top. Like it would only end badly for him. But then she giggled, something too soft and coy for someone like her. A calloused hand pressed beneath his chin, forcing him to look back at her. She was close, too close, and he felt his knees shake slightly. She was, imposing. Both for her wealth, and for her strength. She had muscles her slight frame hid away, a ballet dancer's body. "I asked… When do you get off work?" 

"Uhh… thruh… three."

"I'll wait."

And with that she walked away from him, vanishing into the lobby where the patrons waited for the mobiles to come out shiny and clean. And he just stood there, numb and confused, until his boss shouted at him to start washing again. He shakily resumed his work, not quite sure what was going on, only knowing he was done when it moved away from him. Gan couldn't be sure, about anything really, but, what was the Avatar thinking? What was she going to do? Where they… Did she intend on taking him on a … no, that couldn't be it. Not at all. Even thinking about it, made him completely delusional. He had to be. Even thinking about it, how could he be so stupid? He couldn't read people for all the money in the world. In fact, he should go for that mod instead of one of the bending mods. Being able to figure out what people want would be great. It'd also be a little invasive, for both of them, but hey, it would sure help with work. Unless someone complained to his boss that someone had a Intent Sense mod active. That'd probably get him fired, now that he thought about it. And he chose to chase after that thought, and the thoughts after it. About mods that he could get, about what he could do with them, about their benefit, and their consequences.

He washed until his hands grew cold and wrinkled and his boss shouted at him to go home. He was relieved to be in warm, dry clothing, eager to go home and relax on his couch with the internet dancing in front of him. He nearly came to a stop when he saw Zhi waiting for him against the door frame, staring at him out of the corner of her eye, but he kept going, determined to not lose all of his dignity around this woman. She just smiled with a mouth full of edges, gliding out beside him, floaty and light, any heaviness resting on his shoulders. But he smiled at her anyway, taking her delighted look as something positive. Maybe she just thought he was attractive. Or she felt bad for him. He knew he didn't need her pity but he sure as hell wanted it. If she'd pay for a meal again he'd be absolutely thrilled. Unless she expected him to be a 'gentleman' and pay. He wasn't quite sure what he'd do at that point. Run probably. But then she might come after him. How terrifying would that be.

"And it's great. What do you say, Gan?" He stared at her blankly, barely realizing that in all of his worrying she had been speaking to him. The look in her eyes flashed to a challenging flame, and he quickly backed down, smiling nervously. "Tha-at.. Would… beee…. Great. Sounds great." Her eyes knowingly sparked, and she just smiled, nodding and leading the way. Her mobile was vintage, clearly older than either of them, but just a glimpse at the dash told him that it hid modern power in it's classic look. Zhi sat daintly in the driver's seat, her eyes a sharp command for him to run around and take his apparent place in the passenger's seat. Gan shakily pulled his seatbelt on, the roar of the engine and the glint of her eyes letting him know that he needed to prepare himself. He still wasn't ready to be thrown back in his seat, the wind whipping across his eyes. Maybe asking to put the top up would've been worth the risk of angering her. He wasn't quite sure what it was about her that made him so cowardly. She seemed nice enough, kind and generous, maybe even a little progressive. And she was the avatar, the protector of all balance. He shouldn't be on edge, like a sealdog pup stranded on an ice float, surrounded by ravenous polar beardogs. He tried to ignore it, and focus on the positives.

He was in a nice car, going down the road into the nice part of town, next to one of the wealthiest and most popular people the world had to offer. Then he stopped, at a seriously upscale boutique, wrapped in silk and synthetic cloth so soft he could hardly believe it was there. He gaped at the lime green dress draped over her skin, vibrant and lovely, the color of a tree mamba's scales. She caught him staring and openly laughed, grabbing him and pulling him off, twirling him into her world of luxury. Somewhere along the way it occurred to him that maybe he should stop, that he shouldn't let her just buy his affections, but it was so hard, and everything was just so great. They moved from place to place so fast he wasn't sure he had spent anytime at a single place, and yet when they were there it felt like they were there for eons. His feet ached from dancing at a club he could've sworn only wealthy benders could go to, his chest hurt from laughing so hard at the jokes that fluttered across the growing crowd they traveled with. Dinner was amazing, in a place that he could've sworn only existed in advertisements and his wildest dreams, and at one point he could've sworn that he had dreamed the warm water of he spa, soothing silken linens chilling contrast to flaming hot skin and razor lined kisses, so light was his head from the sweetest cocktails.

He woke up the next morning with his head pounding, sunlight slapping him across the face. He never woke up with daylight at all, his apartment had one window to its name, and it was tiny and the only source of light in the bathroom. Having so much of it so fast woul've shocked his eye whether or not he had spent the nigh before binging on sweet liquor filled regret bombs. He took shelter under a thick, plush comforter, only realizing what he was under after he had adjusted to life after a night of purified excess. He slowly pushed the blanket down, stroking it with childlike delight as he gazed around the room. The high ceiling, the bright white walls, the window that gave a sprawling view of the city; it was enchanting, even without staring down the expensive furniture that took up the floor space. His System kicked up, sensing a service program hovering nearby, waiting patiently for him to acknowledge it. He stared, openly in awe, and scooted towards the holographic maid, so realistic he could've sworn there was a real person in the room with him, if he couldn't see through her.

"Can I get you something sir?"

"U-uh… water? And, something for my head?"

"Water and a Hangover Treatment. Right away sir."

The image faded away, as the walls whirred to life, a slot opening near the bedside, pushing out a shelf bearing a glass of ice water and two tiny tablets. He drank it down and sighed with relief, returning the glass to the shelf only to watch it sink back into the wall with renewed awe. This place had all the latest luxuries, didn't it? But… where was he? He muttered and rubbed his head, fuzzy memories producing tid bits of information, nothing useful, apart from every memory holding an image of Zhi firmly in its grasp. This… had to be her apartment. His face blazed, and he fell out of the bed, scrambling to grab his clothing off the chair, too surprised to notice it was warm and freshly washed, likely by the house's automations. Dressed and still flustered, Gan found himself in the middle of a grand living room, one of the two glass walls opening up onto a beautiful patio, high above the city. A place he would've never thought himself being. And yet here he was. And there waiting for him at the table was Zhi, fully dressed and composed, one eyebrow raised as she stared at him over her holoscreen. He smiled back at her, stuttering out a good morning, shuffling to her side as the house distributed breakfast on the table. He was lucky. He had to have been someone important in a past life. Maybe he died in a war, or saving children from a fire. He had to have done something great, for him to luck out so much. Or maybe he just helped the right spirit in disguise cross a busy street one day. He couldn't imagine having ended up in such a place without some sort of divine intervention. Zhi curled a loose ribbon of hair around her finger, her eyes returning to the holoscreen. 

"Good morning Gan. Orange juice?" 

"Yeah, thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing sucks and Zhi makes me uncomfortable.


End file.
